A Siriusly Embarrassing Story
by Sweet Darkling
Summary: A little comedy about how the hatred actually developed between Sirius and Severus. Much humiliation in store for everyone, so enjoy! Constructive criticism welcome!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, these are all Joanne K. Rowling's, etc., etc. You'd think everyone would know this by now, wouldn't you?  
  
Authoress' Notes: This is quite a pointless fan-fic. I got the idea after reading Thing 1's comedy about Severus but I thought that it was about time Sirius got tortured in a fan-fiction. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
A Siriusly Embarrassing Story  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sirius walked into his dormitory room and collapsed on is bed, exhausted by that day. He couldn't believe his third year at Hogwarts. He fell asleep almost immediately, deaf to the pleas of his friends asking him about it.  
  
He woke the next day (a Saturday) and lay back in bed, seeing that it was only 8. He tried to remember why he felt so bad, then, when he did, he tried to push it out of his head, but it was impossible. He gave an involuntary shudder when he thought of the whole year. Just then, his friend, Derek Gobson came in and told him that all the Divination classes of the rest of the few weeks had been cancelled.  
  
Sirius just nodded his understanding.  
  
*  
  
He turned to look at the time and groaned. He had fallen back asleep, and now, it was 3p.m. He wondered how he could've slept for so long, and then decided that he couldn't be bothered to work it out. Everyone, he knew, would be outside in the sun, so he decided to take this opportunity to have a long bath and try to forget about it all, but he knew that that would be impossible.  
  
'Might as well try it,' he thought sleepily. 'Maybe I'll drown myself in it.'  
  
He took the red fluffy towel his mother had given him for Christmas, and shuddered at some unpleasant memories connected to it.  
  
He went to the shower and turned the taps on.  
  
He remembered what had happened to him last week, in almost the same circumstances, and shuddered.  
  
He knew he won't be able to run from it forever, so, bracing himself, he decided to go for it.  
  
He put the towel and the clothes he was going to change into outside the cubicle (there was a long row of cubicles, each containing a bath, a shower, a sink and a little cupboard with stuff like soap in, but you had to leave the clothes and towel outside so that it wouldn't get wet).  
  
He took all of his clothes of slowly, feeling his whole body cool. Locking the door of his cubicle, he sat down and his mind drifted back to the beginning of his troubles.  
  
He saw the nastier, stronger group of Slytherins walk towards him. A block of ice fell into his stomach. He had been bullying that slug, Snape, again and he knew that this group had come to settle the score. He braced himself for whatever was to come, but it never did. They just walked past without noticing him.  
  
Shrugging, he walked behind them. Gryffindors and Slytherins had Divination next. He heard someone running behind him. It was Snape. He prepared himself once again, but Snape ran past him to Corrie Nayson.  
  
He saw his friends, and walked upto them. Sitting down, he glances cautiously at Snape but Severus just smiled and waved. This was enough.  
  
'What's going on?' he wondered, but before he could tell his friends, Professor Trelawney came in.  
  
He shuddered in spite of himself. Checking the water was warm enough, he turned off the taps. Going to the cupboard, he took out a bottle of purple bubble bath, which smelt like bluebells.  
  
After making sure that it was bubbling, he got into it.  
  
*  
  
Most of the lesson had gone, before the Slytherins attacked. It was done so subtly that Sirius hadn't noticed anything until that group brought it to the attention of Professor Trelawney.  
  
Mark Casderley had put up his hand, which should have been a warning but he hadn't noticed.  
  
"Professor Trelawney, Professor Trelawney. Look. Sirius Black has had an accident."  
  
He had looked up, startled. What was that goon, Casderley, talking about? A murmur of sniggers started to spread around the room, but no one on his table had had a clue what it was about.  
  
"Mr. Black, could you not have waited?" had come the snap from Professor Trelawney, in much contrast to her usual misty voice. "And if you couldn't, couldn't you have asked me to excuse you for a few minutes?"  
  
"Why did you wet yourself?" had come an astonished exclamation from Severus Snape.  
  
Horror had filtered through his body and a blush had crept into his cheeks before he had even looked down. There was a wet patch down his clothes, as if he had wet himself, but he hadn't. Eyes with an angry spark in them looked across to Mark Casderley's table and the sight made him sure that they were behind it.  
  
Mark Casderley was looking innocent, Severus Snape was looking astonished, Corrie was laughing so hard she was almost falling out of her chair, Suzannah Blazeley was sniggering into her handkerchief, Thomas Malfoy was grinning from ear to ear, Miho Pang hugging her identical tin sister, Yuki, while laughing hysterically, Argus Filch was grinning and Patrick Peterson was grinning at his sister, Patricia, on a table with her Hufflepuff friends.  
  
He didn't doubt that Snape was in on it. His gang was always retaliating after they had done something to Snape so he must be in on it. At that time, there had been nothing to do but go to his dorm. room, but he had vowed for revenge.  
  
He was in the bath, now. The hot water started to loosen his shoulder muscles, which had tensed up after that memory. If only he hadn't. If only he had known what would have happened if he had. But no. He had to go and get revenge, didn't he?  
  
That incident had only been the start. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own all of Harry Potter…oh, wait. I'm not J K Rowling. Darn! I really had thought I owned it for a moment. Clearly not the case. looks around at dismal surroundings

Author's Note: Ok, I had started this YEARS ago, by which I mean about a couple of years, but being unable to find inspiration, I had left it. Now, I've rediscovered inspiration, and I've written some more. Yay! I actually don't think it's utterly rubbish, so do read it! 

A Siriusly Embarrassing Story

Chapter 2

Unknown to Sirius in the bath, Severus Snape was at that time in bed, under his cover, hoping that somehow he would be able to suffocate himself to death. Normal, ordinary bullying had been bad enough, but when it turned to _war_ of a kind, it had been beyond any pain and humiliation he had ever had to bear. And he sincerely hoped that he would never EVER again.

He shuddered, feeling a now familiar nausea in his stomach.

How _had_ the nightmare started? It had been a regular snide remark, a couple of hexes at him. And of course, his friends had decided to have revenge, but _what_ a revenge.

Despite the actions that had followed, Severus still grinned at the memory of the look on Sirius' face, when people had laughed at him.

'At least he knows what it's like now!' Severus bitterly thought. It was so easy for them to laugh at him, as if he was a heartless, cruel person, but they didn't realise that what they did to him was far worse than anything he could ever do to them.

'Poor Corrie.' Severus' next thought was. 'She hadn't deserved that. Sure she was part of the gang, but she was the one that told them _not_ to add poison secretly to their drinks, and the one who calmed them down before they could physically beat the Gryffin-dorks up, and sometimes, she even succeeded in stopping them from cursing or hexing them…as much as otherwise. Her utter humiliation had been crossing the line.

Severus kept his eyes closed as he remembered what had happened.

_Past_

It had been an ordinary morning – the owl post came, Corrie got her usual sweets from her mother (she was the pet of the family) and the Slytherins were as usual making snide remarks about people.

The first unusual even had been when Timothy Everton, the sexiest guy in Gryffindor, at an impressive 6 feet 3, with thick dark hair, and sparkling blue eyes, had walked over to the Slytherin table.

Although not unusual in itself (he was the exception _every_ Slytherin girl made), what had been unusual was that rather than going to the girls in his year, or even the year below it, the fourth years, he had instead come to the third year, and smiling at Corrie, had sat next to her, and began to make polite conversation.

Most girls held a torch for Timothy, but Corrie in particular had been smitten by him for the best part of the last two years, as he was her older brother's friend. Despite this, Timothy had never come to Corrie, unless it was to ask her where her brother was, so this was a moment of great importance to Corrie.

At the end of breakfast, he had winked and gone to lessons, leaving a blushing Corrie with shaking knees.

Back to present

Severus smiled at the memory. Corrie was an adorable person - witty, funny, WILD but with a vulnerability that often caught you off guard.

A blush was creeping through his skin, under the duvet, as he recalled how utterly cute Corrie had looked at that moment. And then his features hardened, as he recalled what had happened.

_Past_

Timothy had sat next to Corrie during lunch and dinner too, talking to her, laughing, joking, and it seemed as if maybe Corrie's dreams had come true. Maybe Timothy was falling for her? And although she never mentioned this to anybody in the gang, they could all tell from her looks that she was full of hope and almost as giddy as a Hufflepuff would have been.

Almost, but not quite. No Slytherin could ever be as bad as a Hufflepuff.

This had continued for a couple of days, when Timothy, at dinner, had whispered in her ears, playing with her hair, with Severus suddenly wanting to throw up. Smiling at her mysteriously, he had left, leaving a seemingly paralysed Corrie behind.

Questions had immediately been asked, but she had shaken her head, mouth still open, and eventually, had managed to croak out '_not here_', glancing knowingly at some Ravenclaw girls that had been giving her looks of pure loathing.

Needless to say, dinner had been immediately abandoned, and, very conspicuously, the whole group had left to go to the Slytherin common room.

Back to present

Severus looked up, moving the duvet out of the way. He could have sworn that he had heard someone come into the room. Well, not _heard_ exactly, but more like _felt_.

He looked around, eyes narrowed, trying to find the intruder. Although he knew it to be virtually impossible that Sirius or any of the Gryffindors could have entered here, after the events of the last few weeks, paranoia had become compulsory for the two groups.

_Past_

"So, erm, yup, he asked me that if I liked him the way he liked me, I should write him a note and ask my brother to give it to him." Corrie had looked like she was in her seventh heaven, and as if a cheering spell had been placed on her, a smile pasted across her face.

"Great. That's…great, Corrie. So what are you going to do?" Severus hoped his voice sounded far less artificial to other people than it did to his own ears.

"Oh…I was going to write him a note, that just, you know, kind of told him how I felt." Her face looked like a giant tomato – round and shiny and very, very red, and in that moment, Severus had realised why he had been in a bad mood for the last couple of days.

Well, the note had been written, handed to Corrie's older brother, Andy, and been passed on, but none of the group had known how far it had really been passed on until the next day.

They had trudged up again to Divination, Sirius and that gang forgotten for the moment. The topic for discussion for the girls had been Timothy, and for the guys, it had been avoiding the mention of Timothy. Severus had been far more successful at hiding his feelings from himself than he had been at hiding it from the others.

And as they had entered Trelawney's stuffy room, and sat down at a table, they had noticed whispers going around, eyes staring at their table and slowly, sniggering had started.

Confused, they had looked at each other, peered cautiously at the table, their chairs, and finally, they had given up on finding the cause, until a gasp from Patricia Peterson had caught their attention.

Looking utterly disgusted and revolted, she was reading a paper she had been given from someone, and it had then come to their notice that every Gryffindor seemed to have a copy of the paper Patricia had been reading.

She looked up after having finished reading, immediately making eye contact with her twin, Patrick, and came towards him. Muttering something in his ear, she handed the paper to him, and he read it. In turn, he looked disgusted and angry and so, it had passed around their table, many of the other people still laughing under their breath, in their direction, while pretending to be peering into crystal balls.

Before the paper could reach Corrie, however, James Potter had come to their table, under the pretence of asking Mark for help, and passed a paper to Corrie, grinning at her, muttering '_Pathetic_', before leaving.

They had all turned to look at her, waiting for the smallest sign of emotion and it came. Her mouth once again open, a horrified expression on her face, her skin began to have a greenish tinge and when she looked up, they had all been startled to notice tears in her eyes. She left the room without a look back, and as she left, the room erupted into laughter.

The note Corrie had written to Timothy, someone she had known for 5 years, since her brother and he had first become friends, and someone she had fancied for more than two years, was written on this paper, mentioning in detail the passion and innocent love she felt for him, and _every_ piece of paper that had been distributed was a copy of the letter. She had not only been humiliated, but her inner-most feelings had been ridiculed and laughed at, and it was clear to everyone that she had been used by Timothy. He not only had no feelings for her, but had used her for a laugh at her expense.

This had been the signal for an all-out war. No remorse, no sympathy, it was going to be heartless and there was going to be noexception for innocents. The Gryffindors had been the first to attack remorselessly, with the victim being Corrie, a largely innocent bystander, and the Slytherins had vowed revenge, on Corrie's behalf.

The new target: Lily Evans.

Back to present

Severus sighed. He supposed he had to get out of bed eventually, as it was obvious by now that he wouldn't be able to suffocate himself to death.

Removing the duvet, he stretched, and decided to get ready.


End file.
